MSDS
=MSDS= A MSDS is a reference for a specific chemical safety hazards. MSDS stands for Material Safety Data Sheet. toxicity abbreviations: asn Aspergillus nidulans ast Ascites tumor bcs Bacillus subtilis bfa body fluid assay bmr bone marrow brd bird (domestic or lab) bwd wild bird species chd child ckn chicken CL ceiling concentration clr Chlamydomonas reinhardi ctl cattle cyt cytogenetic analysis D day dck duck dlt cominant lethal test dmg Drosophila melanogaster dnd DNA damage dni DNA inhibition dnr nNA repair dns unscheduled DNA synthesis dom domestic animal (goat, sheep) dpo Drcsophila pseudo-obscura emb embryo esc Escherichia cold eug Euglena gracilis eye administration into eye (irritant) fb fiber fbr fibroblast frg frog gm gram gpg guinea pig grb gerbil grh grasshopper H hour ham hamster hla HeIa cell hma host-mediated assay hmi Haemophilus influenzae hmn human hor horse, donkey I intermittent ial intraaural IARC International Agency for Research on Cancer iat intraarterial ice intracerebral icv intracervical idr intradermal idu intraduodenal ihl inhalation imm immersion imp implant ims intramuscular inf infant ipc intraplacental ipl intrapleural ipr intraperitoneal irn intrarenal isp intraspinal itr intratracheal itt intratesticular iu international unit iut intrauterine ivg intravaginal ivn intravenous kdy kidney kg kilogram klp Klebsiella pneumoniae L liter LC50 lethal concentration 50 percent kill LCLo lowest published lethal concentration LD50 lethal dose 50 percent kill LDlo lowest published lethal dose leu leukocyte Liq liquid lng lung lvr liver lym lymphocyte M minute m3 cubic meter mam mammal (species unspecified) man man ug microgram umol micromole mg milligram mky monkey mL milliliter MLD mild irritation effects mma microsomal mutagenicity assay mmo mutation in microorganisms mmol millimole mmr mammary gland mnt micronucleus test MOD moderate irritation effects mol mole mppcf million particles per cubic foot mrc gene conversion and mitotic recombination msc mutation in mammalian somatic cells mul multiple routes mus mouse n/a not available ng nanogram nml non-mammalian species nmol nanomole NOAEL No Observed Adverse Effect Level nsc Neurospora crassa ocu ocular ofs other fish omi other microorganisms oms other mutation test systems oin other insects open open irritation test orl oral ORM Other Regulated Material (DoT) oth other cell types otr oncogenic transformation ovr ovary par parenteral pg picogram pgn pigeon pic phage inhibition capacity pig pig Pk peak concentration pmol picomole post after birth ppb parts per billion (v/v) pph parts per hundred (v/v) (percent) ppm parts per million (v/v) ppt parts per trillion (v/v) preg pregnant qal quail rat rat rbt rabbit rec rectal rns rinsed with water S second sal salmon sat Salmonella typhimurium sce sister chromatic exchange scu subcutaneous SEV severe irritation effects skn administration onto skin sln sex chromosome loss and nondisjunction slt specific locus test slw silkworm smc Saccharomyces cerevisiae spm sperm morphology spr sperm sql squirrel srm Serratia marcescens ssp Schizosaccharomyces pombe STEL short term exposure limit TC toxic concentration (other than lowest concentration) TCLo lowest published toxic concentration TD toxic dose (other than lowest toxic dose) TDLo lowest published toxic dose tes testis TLV Threshold Limit Value tod toad trk turkey trn heritable translocation test TWA time weighted average unr unreported W week wmn woman Y year